


I’ve never seen a smile that could light up the room like yours

by QueenofCrazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Fluff, Isaac was never abused, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles lay on Stiles bed, Scott’s head on Stiles chest while making patterns on his stomach and Stiles was running his fingers through Scott’s hair.<br/>“Good thing you came back to the coffee shop huh?” Scott whispered tiredly.<br/>Stiles kissed his forehead, smiling as he whispered back, “Yeah it is”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve never seen a smile that could light up the room like yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, (that i've posted) so hopefully its not too bad, thanks for clicking to read it babes, hopefully you enjoy it! 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from, A Day To Remember 'You Had Me At Hello'

Stiles knew he was running late, which really wasn’t unusual, but Lydia and Isaac wouldn’t be happy, they may have been best friends since high school, but they still got annoyed with him. They had been planning to met at Pack House, a cute coffee shop about 20 minutes from their collage, they had all been visiting family, Stiles back in Beacon Hills, Lydia and Isaac went to New York to see Lydia’s dad, and they hadn’t seen each other for 2 weeks.

Stiles round the corner and saw the coffee shop, he sighed as he went in, breathing in the smell of fresh coffee and instantly spotting Lydia and Isaac, sitting beside each other on one side of a table with a coffee each in front of them, Lydia and her strawberry blonde hair up in a messy bun wearing one of Isaac’s cardigans over a red shirt and plaid skirt, Isaac was beside her grinning down at her while she laughed, wearing one of his ridiculous scarf’s. Stiles smiled brightly as he walked over, both of them looked up when he arrived at the table, Lydia jumping up to give him a tight hug and a bright smile, Isaac hugging him too before they all sat down.

“My gosh I didn’t realise how much I missed you until now” Lydia sighed.

“Miss him? Never!” Isaac replied.

Stiles chuckled lightly reaching over to whack him on the head, “I missed you losers too”

They sat about for an hour catching up, talking about what they did; stiles told him how his dad was, how his health was improving and how he and Natalie were. Lydia sighed when he mentioned her mum, they were both still trying to get used to their parents dating. Lydia caught him up on her dad, her step-mum and her younger step-sister Abbey, Isaac commenting on the things that Lydia left out like how Lydia went crazy while shopping with Abbey and her argument with Stella, her step-mum, about the outfit she tried to wear when they went on a day out, exploring New York. Isaac mentioned how he visited his dad for a couple of hours but made no plans to see him again which was understandable considering the circumstances, of him neglecting Isaac when he was a child. The sounds of chimes over the door made them realise the time, Lydia and Isaac left to go back to their apartment and made plans to go out for dinner the next night, Stiles bid them goodbye while he went to the counter to finally get his coffee.

When he looked down from the menu, he saw a guy in front of him with the brightest smile Stiles had ever seen, his jaw line was slightly uneven, and he had unruly black hair and stunning brown eyes.

“Hello,” he had a soft voice that somehow sounded gruff, “how can I help you?”

“Uhh can I get a caramel cinnamon latte with a shot of vanilla please, names Stiles”

Coffee boy grinned “Scott. Drinks coming right up”

Stiles payed for his drink and stepped to the side, unabashedly watching Scott as he went about making his drink, muscled arms, tanned skin, the tattoo on his arm, and the small smile he wore the whole time. Stiles averted his gaze however when Scott turned round, Scott handed him his drinks with a small smirk on his face. Stiles thanked him and turned to leave. He looked down at where his name was on the cup, smiling slightly and chuckled, _‘Stiles, the cute guy with beautiful amber eyes, ~~and the cute moles’~~_

Stiles made a note to himself to come back again.

 

<^>

 

A few days later, when Stiles wasn’t with Lydia and Isaac, or trying to catch up on assignments, he walked to Pack House coffee shop hoping to see Scott again.

As he walked in he saw the huge line, glad he brought his assignment for his criminology class. He went and claimed a table, and decided to start on his assignment while he waited for the line to shorten. He felt eyes looking at him and looked up, at the counter serving a middle aged women, was a brunette with dimples looking his way, and she looked away when she noticed he was looking. Stiles felt one of his eyebrows raise and shook his head. Seeing that the line had shortened he stood up and went the back. He really needed the coffee today, he forgot his adderall and he was very twitchy because of it, he drummed his fingers on his leg as he waited, looking at the front, the brunette walked to the back of the shop and out came, the sun himself, Scott. The corners of Stiles mouth lifted up slightly, but fell a little when a blonde with curly hair walked up behind him and whispered something in his ear, which Scott smiles brightly at and laughed. Stiles was feeling extra twitchy when he got to the front, Scott smiled at him and Stiles looked at the board above Scott’s head, and ordered an espresso macchiato with a shot of vanilla and hazelnut. Scott nodded and Stiles payed, He walked to the end of the line where the blonde was putting backed items on the shelves, she smirked at stiles, while he drummed his fingers on the counter, felling uneasy and anxious, until he saw who walked out of the back.

“Derek?!” Stiles said in shock.

Derek’s head shot up and he smiled when he saw stiles, he walked over and gave him a hug. They hadn’t seen each other for awhile but they grew up together because Derek’s mum Talia and Stiles’ mum Claudia were best friends.

“Stiles! It’s good to see you. It’s been too long, and you grew your hair out.”

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair again, smiling “I did, how’s ma?” he asked

“She’s good, trying to keep Cora in school, but you know what she’s like”

And Stiles did, Cora and him used to be great friends; they would get into so much trouble because they hated their teacher and Cora hated school with a passion.

Stiles laughed, “She never did like school huh? Getting her to go was a mission itself”

They talked for a few minutes before Derek said he had to go, they swapped numbers and made plans to catch up within the next few days.

Scott walked over with his drink, a smile on his slightly shocked face, “You know Derek?” he asked

“What? Oh yeah we grew up together our mums were best friends.”

Scott nodded his head, he looked... disappointed? Or maybe Stiles was delusional and seeing things. Stiles thanked Scott and went back to his table, feeling eyes trailing him the whole time, he looked up and gave Scott his brightest smile as he sat down to do more school work. He heart was pounding in his chest, feeling slightly light headed, from his interaction with Scott.

 

His cup read, ‘ _Stiles, the guy who never orders the same thing and has a beautiful smile ~~and cherry red lips'~~_

 

<^>

 

The next time stiles went in about a week later, with Lydia, after talking to her and Isaac non-stop about Scott, the shop was emptier than last time and only the brunette and the blonde were behind the counter. Stiles got a caramel cinnamon latte with a shot of raspberry, while Lydia opted for a raspberry while chocolate mocha. They waited by the blonde for their drinks while arguing over when they should go back and see their parents. They sat down to talk once they had their drinks. Lydia wanted to go see them that weekend while Stiles wanted to see them in a few weeks time. Stiles sighed, leaned back in his chair with a frown on his face and crossed his arms looking away from Lydia. He looked toward the counter and saw Scott, and smile tugging at his lips.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Lydia sighed Stiles head snapped towards her, “Lydia i can’t do that! I don’t know if he’s gay or bi.”

“Stiles he wrote that you had ‘cherry red lips’ I think that qualifies to him being at least bi”

Stiles shook his head and ignored her, playing with his cup. Lydia sighed and brought her phone out to presumably text Isaac. They stayed quiet for awhile just listening to the sounds of the shop around them, people talking and laughing, but the sound Stiles was trying to focus on, was the whispers between the 3 behind the counter.

Hearing heels coming their way, he and Lydia shared a confused look as the blonde walked up to them, leaning against the side of their table, “Hey there, I’m Erica, and you mister are very, very cute” she said while leaning forth to show off her cleavage.

Before Stiles could say anything Lydia did, “Excuse me sweetheart but he’s not interested, so why don’t you back off?”

Erica turned to her, the smile falling from her lips, “And who are you? His girlfriend?” She scoffed.

"Actually I’m his best friend and sister,” Stiles smiled at her when she mentioned that “so step back and leave” Lydia stood up and got in her face.

Stiles stood up quickly, being able to read Lydia’s body language and saw how close she was to exploding, “Lyds, angel back down okay? It’s alright” Stiles gave Erica a smile as they both sat back down.

Talking about something totally irrelevant to take Lydia’s attention off of Erica.

Erica smirked and walked back to the counter, “He’s all yours Scotty boy” they heard her say.

Lydia growled, “She was playing us!”

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face, suddenly feeling very tired.

 

He just wanted to sleep.

 

Scott came over to Stiles after Lydia had left, “I’m really sorry about Erica, she was just trying to prove a point to me.” Stiles nodded, just letting Scott do the talking.

“So I was thinking, to make it up to you for her I could take you out?”

Stiles looked at him, taking in his facial expression, “Like on a date? Or just to make up for what Erica done?”

Scott looked down, his ears turning pink, and when he looked up, he was blushing, “Like a date”

Stiles smiled, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Scott’s, in chaste kiss, “I take it that’s a yes?” Scott inquired.

“No I just go around kissing random people all the time” he dead-panned.

Scott laughed and Stiles laughed with him, Scott grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a longer kiss.

 

<^>

 

Scott and Stiles lay on Stiles bed, Scott’s head on Stiles chest while making patterns on his stomach and Stiles was running his fingers through Scott’s hair.

“Good thing you came back to the coffee shop huh?” Scott whispered tiredly.

Stiles kissed his forehead, smiling as he whispered back, “Yeah it is”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end babes! Criticism is very welcome, no hate though please. 
> 
> Come visit me on [ my tumblr ](www.lydiacamille-grace.tumblr.com)


End file.
